Cookies and Milk
by YuugisGirl
Summary: Shizuka wants something from Mokuba and knows just how to get it...using Oreos? Siblingshipping ShizukaxMokuba Contest fic. One-shot.


A/N: This is a Siblingshipping (ShizukaxMokuba) fic for The Yugioh Fanfiction Contest: Round One. Extremely adorable pairing! It has a really stupid title, but I couldn't think of anything else! Oh well. I also tired writing it in a slightly different format than I normally do. I hope you like it!

* * *

Cookies and Milk

Brown eyes narrowed in concentration, thin brows poised in the expression of one provoking a challenge.

Blue-gray irises pricked with the thrill of the chase, lips half curled in a defiant smirk.

"Ready punk?"

"Bring it Blondie."

"My hair is auburn."

"Whatever."

"DRAW!" In unison, two small hands quickly darted outwards, snatching the hard ebony cookies that lay before the two opponents.

"You are no match for me young padawan!" said the female competitor whilst rotating the two black cookie crusts and peelings them apart to reveal the white belly of the Oreo.

"Your words are empty. Just like your head." snickered the short boy opposite, swiftly peeling back the black cookie cover and bringing his pink tongue down to lap at the creamy, white flesh.

The girl's retort was cut short by her own tongue as the muscle tried vigorously to remove the icing that coated the inside of her tiny black delicacy. Brown and blue-gray collided as both contestants glared across the kitchen table, mouths locked in a furious battle with the artificial sweetness that stood as the filling of both their little cookies.

"Mime onna eat ew." The muffled threat weaved around the working tongue as the boy attempted to psych out his formidable adversary.

"Ew ish" the girl mumbled thickly through her own mouthful of double-stuffed Oreo filling. "Ha!" she let out a triumphant shout of glee, flashing the crusts to reveal the now icing-free underbellies.

The boy groaned as he beheld her achievement, quickly nodding his approval at her having finished the first leg of the race and redoubling his own "de-icing-i-fy-ing" efforts.

The red head beamed in delight, acknowledging the black haired boy's sanction before dunking her now spotless ebony cookies into the cool whiteness of the glass of milk adjacent to her left hand. The pallid liquid spilled over the tips of her fingers as she rapidly coated both black crusts in the cow-given wetness and shoved them into her open maw, promptly clamping her jaws shut and chewing briskly.

The boy's blue-gray eyes were wide in disbelief as he attempted to meet her standard, quickly allowing her brown eyes to rove over his now cleaned crusts before dowsing both hard ebony shells into his glass of milk then throwing them into his mouth and frantically chewing, pleading to whatever gods there were to grant him victory in his endeavor. But it was all for not.

The girl swallowed what was left of her cookie crusts and lifted the glass of milk flecked with black crumbs to her lips, downing the concoction, auburn hair fanning out behind her as she tilted her head backwards. With a definite 'smash' of the empty cup meeting wood, the girl let out a satisfied roar of victory, delicate fists punching the air.

The dark haired boy placed his half finished glass back upon the table with a groan, wiping the milky residue from his upper lip with the sleeve of his shirt and glaring at the figure opposite him.

The girl smiled derisively, daintily cleaning the liquid from her mouth with soft pats of her napkin. "I won." She stated blandly once she was satisfied with the appearance of her lips, shooting the blue-gray eyes a sly, simpering smile.

"So." The boy grumbled in annoyance, blatantly keeping his eyes averted and crossing his arms tightly over his heaving chest.

"So…" the red-head whispered, standing up and striding over to stand by his side, "…I intend for you to keep your promise."

"No Shizuka! Please!" the black haired youth cried desperately. "I thought you were joking when you said this would decide who did it!"

Shizuka smirked, swooping downward and kissing her companion on the cheek. "You know I never "joke" Mokuba!" she stated cheerily.

"But….!" Mokuba stammered, searching desperately for a way out of his predicament. "But…!"

Shizuka silenced him with a chaste kiss. "Face it Mokie," she whispered against his lips as they pulled apart "_You _get the honor of telling our brothers they're going to be in-laws." And with that red head pulled away, winking one of her perfect brown eyes at him before adjusting the ring upon her finger and exiting the room.

Mokuba watched her go mournfully, before smothering his face with his hands. Just wait until Seto found out…

* * *

A/N: Really short, I know. Totally random, I know this also, but I was having Oreo eat-offs with my friends at a "End of the Year" party and couldn't get the idea of these two doing the same thing out of my head. Hope you liked it. R & R will you?


End file.
